futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Ruling Families of the Louisiana Dominion ( Dawudid Empire )
The various ruling families of the Louisiana Dominion came from different roots. The Dauterive family, descended from the old Cajun aristocracy of the French Empire and the United States is is one such example of the old money. The new money ruling families include the Elfrinks, the Trinklers and the Schillings; who have made their fortune off and their niche in the mid to late 20th century and early 21st from entrepreneurship. The Four Saintly Houses- The Elfrink House of St. Louis The Schilling House of Des Moines The Trinkler House of Omaha The Dauterive House of New Orleans 'The Elfrinks' It was unbeknownst to people that a family name that descended from a poor Lower Saxon peasant background and immigrants to the poor and rocky soil regions of southeastern Missouri could become one of the most richest, most powerful and most feared families in North American history. Some say the history of Elfrink's success is a secret one, that started when Hubert Elfrink I left the country life behind to work as a carpenter in the city of St. Louis. Each chapter in the Elfrink family's history is said to have been started by a seemingly uneducated and "stupid" man. Hubert Elfrink I, a man who dropped out from a one room school house to tend to his family farm during the great depression of the 1930s. The "next chapter" was started by his grandson, Harrison Elfrink; who was seen by many during his childhood as a "kid who wouldn't get far in life" by his first grade teacher, as a "spoiled and lazy child" by relatives, a "retard" by his middle school and high school classmates and as "an insane and unlikely man who had the most peculiar taste for human blood." by his college classmate, Dill Wrightrauch. Harrison Elfrink was, with agreement to many people, a flawed man who dropped out of University of Missouri St. Louis (UMSL) to work as a jewel smuggler for the Fung Cai Triads of St. Louis. 'Restoration of the Elfrink Trucking Company' With the money made as a jewel smuggling associate; Harrison Elfrink sought to restore the once bankrupt "Elfrink Trucking Company" and made close connections with Cisco Systems Corporation to finance the next wave of interstate transportation.The Elfrink Trucking Company worked in partnership with Cisco and with the Liu-Fung-King Triads. Cisco would use the semis for their prototype tracking devices and radio frequency nodes that would digitally link each truck driver together, and link each truck to depots around the United States. After five years, the Elfrink Trucking Company had a near-monopoly on truck transportation; but was almost busted up by Barack Obama's "Industry for America" act which would break up "monopolies" but in reality, would stymie the development of United States companies and allow more leg room for European, Japanese and Australian businesses. Harrison reacted angrily to this and order a hit on a few bureaucrats and the Planned Parenthood organization in St. Louis. The hits were successful, the family grew more powerful as the influence of the US government in Missouri continues to shrink. Elfrink Trucking was eventually left into the hands of Harrison's second cousin; Cameron Elfrink once Harrison started pursuing political goals. 'The Dauterives' The Dauterive Family started off as French planters in what was then still a wild America. The Dauterives also participated in fur and pelt trades with various Amerindian tribes along the Louisiana Bayou, Mississippi and Missouri river and grew cash crops; such as cotton and spices. Throughout the late 19th and 20th century, their bloodlines became thinned out as Dauterive men have had a curse of infertility and sickness. In the early 21st century; the family renaissance began as Jeremy Dauterive is granted with multiple offspring, both male and female. With the help of his distant cousin Richard Francis Dauterive, a sergeant in the US Army, Jeremy takes control of the dynastic Louisiana family to "restore the Dauterives to the rightful and honorable position and legacy bestowed upon them." ='Dauterives during America's Decline' = The Dauterive family soon diversified their profit making. Instead of owning farmland for cash crops, the Dauterive House set out to control the Mississippi river transport barges the port of New Orleans when the former owners of the Port of New Orleans filed for bankruptcy. As their economic influence grew; their influence, power and wealth certainly did not go unnoticed by the three Saintly houses. The Dauterive House was accepted into the Saint Houses of the Dominion as the fourth Saint House, invited by Executor Harrison Elfrink and Second Executor Ryan Schilling. 'Harrison and the Triads, the Yakuza and Al-Sini 's family.' Harrison Elfrink was known for his strategical thinking when it came to building alliances. Just as the Elfrink family formed business alliances with Cisco under the supervision of Wim Elfrink, the Elfrinks were aligned with some of the shadier organizations. Harrison Elfrink would soon realign some of his loyalties with his old Fung Cai Triad superiors. Category:Scenario: Dawudid Empire